


Kitty's Gift (Part two)

by Azuris_Katze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Furry, Gangbang, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part to 'Kitty's Gift'. Now Kit knows that his Master's guests are here for him to entertain them, but what exactly will that include?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty's Gift (Part two)

“Come on kitty don't keep them waiting.” Kit felt the slight tug of the leash as he moved forward, feeling the carpet bite into his knees through his fur. His eyes lifted to watch Jared. His back was turned to him as he walked forward, giving the leash sharp but unpainful tugs.

Jared's tail was raised high and his back straight as he strutted forward, his energy bright with confidence. “Sorry for making you wait boys.” suddenly the scent of pheromones attacked Kit's nose, the scent so strong that it nearly knocked him back.

“Finally! We were all starting to think you were fuckin' the little kitten by yourself!” Kit glanced over at a large grizzly bear anthro that was siting on the couch. His black eyes gleamed with a playful light as he grinned at him, making Kit blush and look down quickly.

“Believe me it was tempting, Jamison.” Kit looked back up at Jared, who was grinning at him as he yanked on the leash, telling Kit to kneel, which he obediently did.

“Hehe I don't blame you.” A soft tennor voice spoke this time and Kit looked over at a young fox anthro that was sitting next to the bear. Unlike the other two this fox looked around the same age as Kit and was slenderly built. His amber colored eyes gleamed with a seductive and mischievous light as he winked at Kit, noticing that he was being watched.

Again Kit blushed and quickly looked back down at the floor, earning a chuckle that he instantly recognized as his Master's.

“Looks like my little one is getting a bit embarrassed with all of this attention.” Kit's eyes raised submissively to glance at his Master, who was sitting across from the couch and he had......

Heat attacked Kit's cheeks again as his eyes widened in embarrassment as he almost toppled over in surprise. His Master was holding a small video camera and had it directly pointed at him.

“Aww don't be embarrassed kitty your Master is just making sure you don't ever forget the fun of tonight.” Kit yelped as he suddenly felt himself being yanked to his feet by the collar around his neck.

He suddenly felt lips pressed against his as Jared kissed him roughly. Whimpering softly Kit kissed back as he felt Jared roughly grab his hips, his claws digging into his skin.  
A complaining cry escaped Kit as he felt his mouth get roughly violated by Jared's tongue. A dominant growl answered him as he roughly pressed his hips against Kit's forcing him to feel the hardening bulge between his legs.

Kit's head began to swim with lack of oxygen as he gripped onto Jared's arms, his claws digging in earning him another growl but he backed off a bit letting Kit breathe better.  
Kit had no idea how long they stood in the middle of the living room making out, but eventually Jared pulled away from him, making sure to give his bottom lip a little pull with his teeth.

“Hmmm I think it's time to make our little toy comfortable boys.” As if they were waiting for this invite, Jamison and the fox jumped to their feet and Kit quickly found himself being manhandled over to the coffee table resting in the middle of the room.

Kit was given a second to notice that there were carribeaners attached to the table legs by beautifully tied rope before he was forcefully bent over the table, his stomach pressed into its' top as his wrists and ankles were roughly clipped to the ropes, his legs forcefully spread wide.

“Now isn't that a nice view,” Jared purred as Kit felt him rub his ass, making him give a faint moan.

“It is though it's missing something.” Kit felt Jamison firmly lift his head by his hair and forced a rope made gag into his mouth.

“Mmphh!” Kit cried out around the gag as he felt it being tightened around his head so that he couldn't spit it out with the tail of it being pulled taunt by someone's grip.

“Mmmm good choice J. Avery go hold our pretty kitty's paw. Remember, if he squeezes four times in a row you need to tell us.” out of the corner of his eye Kit watched as the fox moved to kneel by his left shoulder.

Gently but firmly he gripped Kit's paw with his, Kit relaxing a bit at the comforting pressure. Their eyes locked as Avery gave him a flirtatious wink as he used his free hand to brush some hair out of Kit's eyes. “Relax kitty we'll take good care of you.” Kit nodded his understanding as his body relaxed as he was told. He didn't know why but he knew that he could trust these friends of his Master to be safe in their fun.

Suddenly a loud claping sound followed by a stinging pain running up his spine broke through Kit's calm as his hips bucked as he gave a muffled cry.

“Heh did I catch kitty off guard?” Jared's teasing voice asked as Kit felt the jaguar's paw roughly grope his ass, making him squirm against his bonds. A low growl echoed above him as he felt his head being forced back by someone yanking on the tail of his gag.

“Keep still, boy.” for a moment Kit made full eye contact with Jamison (the one holding the tail of his gag) admiring the raw dominance in his black eyes. He stared right back, his glare unwavering as he towered over Kit, his natural scent nearly buried by pheromones.

After a few moments of their staring contest, Kit lowered his eyes submissively earning him a low chuckle as Jamison gave his hair a rough tossle. “Good boy now relax as we give your ass a bit of a warm up.” Kit whimpered as he felt Jared rub his ass, teasing his hole through his short shorts.

“You're so sensitive kitten, I'm barely doing anything and you're already moaning.” another muffled moan escaped Kit as he felt Jared give his ass a light but firm slap. “Like that kitty? Want more?” before Kit could even try to respond he jerked forward as a muffled cry escaped his mouth as Jared gave his ass a hard spank.

“Jared, use a paddle or a crop, either make him squirm beautifully.” Kit shot a look at his Master as he squirmed in embarrassment, feeling pleasurable tension on his wrists as he pulled away from them.

“Hmmm good to know, thank you Ty.” a faint pressure on Kit's paw made him look over at Avery who smiled at him as he leaned in close, whispering into his ear.

“You are just to cute.” a whimper escaped from Kit's opened lips as he felt Avery's muzzle move down to his neck, lightly nipping at his jugular. Kit wiggled his hips in arousal as the sensation of Avery's teeth as he bit down a bit harder.

He gasped as he felt his head being forcefully tilted to the side. “Don't drive him insane to early Av, we have so much planned for our kitty toy,” Jamison growled out as he gave Kit's hair a firm pull, making him squirm more in pleasure.

“Hehe true but he's just so delicious I couldn't help but want to take a nibble.” Avery giggled as he gave Kit's neck one last nip then sat up straight, sending another flirtatious wink at Kit.

“Jamison is right Av, we don't want to wear the poor kitty out to soon.” Jared's voice came from behind Kit again, obviously having returned from his quest to find what Kit's betraying Master had suggested. “However, a little teasing is always good.”

As Jared's words left his lips, Kit whimpered around his gag as his hips shook as he felt Jared teasingly rub his ass with a hard wooden paddle. He pulled against his bonds as he wiggled to get free as he felt the edge of the paddle press against his hole.

“So tell me kitty, how hard do you like your ass smacked?” for a moment Kit had to wonder how exactly Jared expected him to answer with a gag in his mouth but a sudden thud and a surge of pain running up his spine answered him.

“Mmmphh!” his hips rocked, bucked, and squirmed as waves of painful pleasure washed over him as Jared smacked his ass over and over, changing up how hard and how fast to keep him guessing.

“Hehe you should see his face Jared he has such a cute slutty look on it,” Avery teased making Kit squirm even more by dragging his free hand down his back, making sure his claws could be felt.

“Mmm I bet what a pity I can't see it. Though, I'm sure Ty is making sure to catch it.” Kit didn't have to look at his Master to know that he was grinning. Like the other three males in the room, Kit could smell the musky scent of his Master's pheromones.

Feeling a slight tug on his hair, Kit raised his eyes to look up at Jamison, who still had a firm grip on his hair.

“Come on Jared, stop teasing and get to the good stuff, I want to see how good this slut is at using his mouth.” Kit gave a muffled whimper as he felt his hair tugged on a bit rougher.

Jared gave an over dramatic sigh as Kit's hips bucked again as his ass was given another firm slap.

“You bears, always so impatient. Ungag him then, just don't push him to hard.” Kit watched as Jamison's black eyes gleamed in desire as he quickly removed the gag from Kit's mouth. Kit rolled his tongue around his mouth in an attempt to remove the taste of the rope from his mouth while also giving his jaw a bit of a break.

A low chuckle made Kit return his attention back to Jamison, as he grinned at him, using his strong fingers to comb Kit's hair back. “Ready boy?” Kit nodded his head, feeling a slight tug on his hair.

“Yes Sir.” His grin widened as his free paw gripped Kit's chin, running a thumb over his lips.

“Then open that pretty mouth boy and let's see how well our dear friend has trained you.” Kit squirmed a bit against his bonds as he felt heat once again rise to his cheeks as he took a quick glance at his Master, who was still filming the whole thing with an amused smile on his face.

The sound of a fly being unzipped made Kit's ears perk up as he returned his attention to the large grizzly in front of him, shuddering in pleasure as his gaze fell on the now exposed large cock. “Well slut, what are you waiting for?”

Kit's ears lowered submissively as he pulled himself forward as much as he could, just far enough that he could reach the grizzly's cock. Kit took a moment to breathe in the musky scent of the grizzly's cock, the smell arousing him even more.

“Come on boy enough teasing!” Kit gave a surprised cry as his mouth was suddenly violated by Jamison's thick cock, him thrusting it deep down his throat.

“Mmphhh!” Kit tensed slightly as his brain took a moment to process what was going on then slowly he was able to relax and take the mouthful.

“Jamison.......I told you not to be rough!” Jared scolded, his voice tinted with annoyance and concern.

“Like you said Jared...I'm impatient.......Besides, it looks like he's enjoying himself now.” to prove that the statement was true, Kit gave a muffled moan as he rolled his tongue around the thick length, savoring the taste.

“Heh so he does, well then if he's so comfortable maybe we should take this to the next level.” Kit yelped around Jamison's cock as he felt a rush of cold air attack his skin as his short shorts were suddenly yanked down, baring his ass.

Kit's ears perked up as he attempted to look over his shoulder, instantly regretting this attempt as his head was jerked back forward.

“Don't forget about me slut, keep working on my cock!” Kit whimpered as he felt Jamison roughly grind against his mouth, as he focused back on sucking, his tail lowering over his ass unconsciously as he felt Jared rub his thumb over his hole.

“Aww is kitty shy?” Kit gave a loud muffled yelp as Jared gave his ass a hard slap with a new toy, causing his body to shudder at the sensation. “Lift your tail kitty.” His voice was still playful but Kit could hear a faint hint of a threat in the jaguar's tone as he felt Jamison thrust against his mouth again.

“Listen to him slut.” Kit's ears lowered even more as he glanced up again at Jamison, who just looked down at him assertively. Slowly, Kit raised his tail, shivering as he felt Jared roughly rub his hole.

“That's better. Now make sure you suck his cock nice and hard boy.” another shudder ran up Kit's hips and back as he felt Jared rub his hole a little harder. Moaning at the teasing, Kit rolled his tongue up and down Jamison's length as he sucked, hearing the large grizzly growl in pleasure above him.

“Aww he's forgotten all about me,” Avery whined playfully, Kit feeling his breath tickle the fur on his neck before Avery gave his neck a quick kiss.

“Oh I'm sure you can do more then that to remind him you are here too, Aves.” Kit whimpered a bit as he squirmed at the teasing he was receiving from the three males.

“Keep still!” another yank on his hair stilled Kit as he felt claws scratching up and down his back. Whimpering Kit squeezed Avery's paw as he felt Jared slide a finger into him, wiggling it around.

“Mmmm nice and tight for not being a virgin anymore.” Kit yelped as he felt his ass being striked again by the same toy Jared had used not long before. “God I love how your cries sound muffled by Jamison's cock.”

Kit shivered as he heard Jamison laugh as he thrusted roughly against his mouth again. “He does make some nice sounds doesn't he?”

“Yes he does, can't wait to hear how he handles something bigger inside of him.” Kit's ears flattened against his skull as he felt something thick rub against his hole. He felt Jamison's grip on his hair tighten as Avery's claws dug into his back just a bit more, tugging at the rings of his shirt.

Suddenly he felt his hole being stretched as Jared slowly slid his cock into him, causing Kit's hips to buck back as he moaned around Jamison's cock.  
Waves of pleasure washed up Kit's spine as he felt Jared start to rock into him, causing him to suck harder on Jamison's cock, rolling his tongue around his tip again.

“Well damn that sure woke him up!” a low growl escaped the bear's throat as he thrusted forward, Kit squirming a bit at the feeling of his throat being roughly pressed, but soon relaxed.

“Sure did. Such a good slut.” Kit felt Jared slowly start to fuck him, his claws digging into his hips. Kit moaned louder as he felt Jared pick up the pace, making him squeeze down on Avery's paw again, feeling him give his back a calming stroke.

Kit relaxed, letting the pleasure of having both his mouth and ass fucked drain out everything else. He loved it and knowing that his Master was close by video taping it all just made it even more enjoyable.

“Mmmm there we go....getting close.” Kit looked up at Jamison as he tugged roughly on his hair as his hips started thrusting against his mouth faster Kit feeling his cock pulsing against his tongue.

“Remember my rule, Jamison, no cumming inside my boy.” Kit's Master's voice was friendly but Kit could hear the seriousness in his tone.  
His answer was a low grunt as Jamison continued fucking Kit's mouth, Jared matching his pace. Kit felt like he was about to explode from all the stimulation as he felt his body start to burn up in desire.

Roughly, Jamison jerked his cock out of Kit's mouth and before Kit could wonder what was going on, he felt wet sticky cum hit his face and lips. A content purr started inside Kit's throat as he felt his face being covered, tasting a little bit on his lips.

“Hehe now that's a sexy look.” Avery's face came into focus as he leaned forward, looking Kit directly in the eyes as he gave a playful smile then licked the cum off Kit's face.  
Kit blushed as he felt his tongue clean his face, his ears twitching slightly as they raised a bit, enjoying the soft touch.

“Well Avery it's your turn.” Jamison gripped Avery's arm and pulled him easily to his feet, Kit noticing him give the fox a quick slap on the ass.

“Mmm yes Sir.” he moved closer to Kit, Kit feeling him give his hand a tight squeeze as he pressed his half errect cock in his face. “You heard him kitty, get sucking.”  
Having reached a level of excitement that he didn't care if he seemed sluttish, Kit hungirly wrapped his lips around the smaller cock and started sucking, enjoying the slightly sweeter taste.

For a second Kit saw Jamison move out of site in the direction his Master was but wasn't given much chance to wonder what was going on as he suddenly felt Jared thrust his dick all the way into him, causing him to give a muffled yelp.

“Don't forget you still have to make me cum as well slut!” Kit's hips jerked forward as his ass was given a row of slaps from the crop, making his skin burn and tingle.  
While Jared fucked his ass roughly, Avery was gentle with fucking his mouth, petting his hair and patiently pressing his cock against his tongue. Though Kit had enjoyed the roughness from before this change was a nice break giving his mind more of a chance to process the pleasure rushing through him.

“Ah fuck so close!” Kit's hips squirmed more as he felt his ass get slapped over and over with the crop as his hole was abused until finally he felt Jared pull out and the wetness of his cum hitting his skin.

“Mmmmm.....fuck that felt good.” Kit shuddered as he moaned around Avery's cock as he felt Jared slide out of him, his paw rubbing his ass a bit. “Now finish it up Avery, I'm sure this little kitty is warn out.”

“Oh he's not done yet.” Kit's ears perked up at the sound of his Master's voice shivering a bit hearing the dominance  
in his tone. He heard Jared chuckle as he gave Kit's back a gentle rub.

“I was hoping you'd join in on the fun, Ty.”

“Did you really think I'd let you guys have all the fun?” Jared came into Kit's view as he stopped by Avery and kissed his cheek.

“Don't let him forget he's serving you too.” Avery nodded as he grinned down at Kit, stroking his hair again.

“You heard him kitty make sure you make me cum as well.” Kit moaned as he felt him press his cock a bit further into his mouth, him obediently rolling his tongue around his length.

“You're being such a good boy.” Kit purred and shivered as he heard his Master's proud voice behind him. He shivered more as he felt his heavy paws rest on his hips, grinding his large cock between his cheeks.

“Show my friends how you can really take a cock.” Kit gave a muffled scream as he felt his Master thrust into him; his barbs stabbing his insides making his hips buck as he sucked harder on Avery's cock.

“That's a good slut.” Kit's whole body felt like it was going to be torn a part in a wonderful way as he felt his Master pound his ass, tearing at his insides with his barbs. He squirmed and gave muffled moans as he licked and sucked Avery's cock as his hips bucked against his Master's thrusts.

“Mmm getting close,” Avery moaned as he arched against Kit's mouth, him responding by giving a hard suck. This seemed to have been the right move as Avery gave a high pitched moan as he pulled out, quickly coating Kit's face with cum.

“Good boy....three down one to go.” Kit cried out as he arched a bit feeling his Master slam all the way into him, pulled out, then slammed all the way back in. He gave a loud rawr as he climaxed, Kit shuddering as he felt him fill him with cum.

Kit panted, exhausted as he felt his mind starting to slip into head space, barely realizing that Avery was licking his face clean again.

Through his clouded brain he could feel the ropes tying him down being untied as he was gently lifted into his Master's arms and held.

“Happy birthday, my boy.”


End file.
